


Of Presenting and the Problems with Prospective Mates

by TomKat



Series: Of Betas and Basketball [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Discussion of underage, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, introduction, the smut will come later, world building-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKat/pseuds/TomKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles present and decide that Kuroko is the best option for a mate. Kuroko has other plans for his future. This does not make anyone happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Presenting and the Problems with Prospective Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly written because Hayden is a chronic enabler. And also the fandom seems to be lacking in this AU.  
> There will be copious amounts of smut later on, I promise. For now, enjoy.

Aomine was the first of them to present. Over the summer, between second and third year he'd had his first ever rut. It was no surprise really- his family had a history of male alphas. He came back taller and broader, more cocky and easier to anger. The phenomenal basketball skills he had shown at the end of the last year hadn't gone away, instead getting stronger the way the stench of his hormones had. He moved like an animal, pushed hard in their practice games- or at least the ones he bothered to turn up to. Aomine had taken to sleeping on the roof, only ever going to the alpha sessions it was now compulsory to attend, lunch and on occasion basketball- and that was only on the rare occasion that Satsuki or Tetsu could convince him.

It was really no surprise that the two that spent the most time with Aomine responded and presented themselves in short order. It was more of a surprise that it was Kise who presented next and not Kuroko.

  
Momoi and Kise were both alphas- a fact which surprised both of them, though not anyone else. Momoi was rather surprised because female alphas were so rare there were barely seventy in the whole of Teikō, though being able to control Dai-chan  was a good indication to the others that she was going to be an alpha. Kise was simply shocked because he was convinced he was going to be an omega- he had the looks for it, especially since most models were omegas. Midorima later pointed out in his usual blunt way that Kise had far too much bulk to be an omega- none of the softness needed for putting on weight during pregnancy, and that his a feminine face did not indicate anything about which class he would present as. 

  
Akashi's was the third to present, which happened in short order. No one at all was surprised when he turned up at school wafting an extremely strong alpha scent- even stronger than Aomine’s. A group of omegas had to go home because of it. Even if Akashi was smaller than the average alpha, his intellect and ability for forward planning was much greater and he showed strong alpha instincts. None of the other Alpha’s wanted to approach him, let alone disobey him. Even some of the teachers began to try and refuse to teach him, as they found themselves unable to refuse anything he said.

  
By this point omegas were crowding round the basketball club, desperate to mate with one of them; though some were there to see if they could speed up the rest of the presenting progress.

  
Midorima started almost immediately on the third day they crowded, and was sent home. He didn't return for two days. It was a big inconvenience, especially as it was testing week, and he self-righteously chewed out some of the crowd when he came back. He also blamed it on his lucky item going missing. But thankfully the school had to make allowances for presenting and the shock to the system it posed, so he was not too angered by the days he had missed. By the Monday the basketball club had four alphas on their regulars, and game play had already become more aggressive and arrogant.

  
It was at this point that they became more detached, less of a pack and more of a group of individuals. Both talent and hormones had started to kick in, and while Kuroko was proud of them, he had started to become left behind.  
It was also around this point that everyone decided that since almost the entirety of the regulars had presented as alphas, statistically one of them must be an omega. Thus Kuroko was deemed to be the one who would present as an omega- and indeed the prospective mate- for the regulars.

* * *

  
"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine called, smiling.  
"You are not on the roof. It's nice to see you Aomine-kun." Kuroko was gifted with a voice, that while monotonous, if one knew him well enough was very expressive. Currently it seemed that the message was ‘ _it is definitely not nice to see you, do you know how much I am pissed off with you and your choices, and if you don’t say something I like I will punch you so hard, so help me…’_.   
"Tetsu!" Aomine pouted slightly, though inside he was quite nervous about what he was planning on doing. He grabbed Kuroko's shoulders before manoeuvring them out of the crowded corridor to a quieter one towards the gym.  
"What, Aomine-kun? Practice starts in five minutes." ‘ _Explain now, in as short a sentences as possible, and then get out of my sight because I can’t trust myself to be around you and your stupid today’._  
"Why so sharp, Tetsu? You can't be **that** mad about practice." Aomine rubbed the back of his head slightly, hoping that Tetsu wasn’t as mad as he sounded, and would listen to what he had to say. "Anyway, when you present as an omega, would you be my mate?"  
Kuroko didn't interrupt, which he took as a query as to why. "You're my perfect partner Tetsu- and wouldn't it be fun being together outside of basketball?"  
Kuroko still looked stunned as his face could get without having a clear expression.  
 "Anyway, think on it." Aomine smiled, the smile Kuroko had missed, the smile before Aomine had given up; and then walked away, leaving Kuroko to indignantly think expletives to himself while he kicked himself for being too damn susceptible to that smile, forgetting entirely the conversation for the moment.

* * *

  
"Kurokocchi! Be my mate?!" Kuroko was greeted with the shout when he walked into the basketball club.  
"Kise-kun-" Kuroko breathed, surprised, remembering Aomine's desire as well.  
"-Kurokocchi, I loveeee you; you're so cuuuuteee- please mate with me, I promise to look after you and never leave you, even if you present as a-"  
"-You not leaving is what I am worried about," deadpanned Kuroko as he tried not to think about mating and the crazy alphas around him. Clearly insanity was catching.  
Kise started his melodramatic sobbing again because “Kurokocchi isn’t answering meeeee!”

* * *

  
After practice Midorima came up to him. Kuroko didn't think much of it- they were incompatible as far as star signs go, mostly staying as far away from each other. "I hope you present as an omega, Kuroko. It's better for your compatibility with-" and then the green haired alpha blushed and said no more, walking briskly in the other direction.  
Kuroko did not want to know how that sentence ended, though he could make an educated guess as to it. The only thing he wanted to know was _why on Earth_ all of the alpha’s he knew suddenly wanted to mate with **him**.

* * *

Things escalated, as they always do, and it got to the point where Kuroko couldn’t even play basketball without Kise or Aomine trying to get him to agree to mate with them after he presented. Thankfully, Midorima only offered the once. He was getting extremely tired with all of this mating business. Then the other’s joined in.  
After a game where they managed to triple the other teams score, Akashi cornered him.  
"Tetsuya, I have decided." Akashi murmured in his ear in the locker room, his scissors suspiciously absent. "In exchange for you not having to score points, once you've presented as an omega, you will mate with me."  
Kuroko's eyes widened, but the captain walked away without looking back.

* * *

 

 It had been during a match Murasakibara's hormones began to spike, and they’d had to pull him out. They’d still managed to win with ease, but the boy’s absence was noticeable. Only two weeks later, once it had become normal for Kuroko to receive mating requests from members of the club, Murasakibara had offered in his usual roundabout way- crushing his head before pulling him onto his lap and muttering something about Kurochin being good enough to eat around his snacks. It was done out of the captain's sight though- maybe Akashi didn’t approve?

  
Despite this, Kise appeared around the day, Aomine asked whenever Kuroko decided to try and get him to practice and the others reminded him of their own offers by text.  
It was getting rather awkward, actually, not to mention it was quite insensitive- what if Kuroko was an alpha as well, or even a beta?! Flattering as it may be that five alphas (and probably Momoi as well- she seemed to be telling all and sundry that he was her boyfriend) wanted to mate with him, had they considered that maybe he didn't want to mate with them?!

  
Heats didn't appeal to him, nor ruts, so he had decided a long time ago of he presented as either he would go on suppressant; which would mean that mating would be a bust anyway. In any case, both sides of his small family were full of betas, only a few omegas and alphas. As a beta, it was doubtful if any of his teammates would remain faithful to their desire to mate him. It was an alpha/omega world, after all.

  
What with the way the team was forcing him to be useless during basketball- unable to pass as they simply stole the ball and did as they liked, no longer a tightly-knit pack but individual playing by themselves, getting steadily colder and more arrogant; while Kuroko sat on the bench, never being subbed in, never being needed. He didn’t want to blame the alpha hormones, or even the new talents that they displayed, but it definitely made them less desirable mates to him. Even the good natured Kise had become a lot more self-centred.

It solidified his earlier thoughts- he was going to quit the basketball club and apply to the new school Seirin. It was supposedly only accepting betas and those on suppressants- a direct response to the all-alpha and the all-omega schools that only ever allowed students with suppressants if they were for medical or religious reasons. His parents were supportive of this, as were most of his family. Some of them had been bullied terribly for their decisions, some injured by the anti-beta prejudice displayed by some members. Seirin sounded like a safe haven for all classes.

  
After the disaster (in his opinion anyway- the team had won, it just highlighted how far they had fallen in his estimation and why) that was the generation of miracles final game, he handed in his resignation to one of the other managers and cleared his locker.

He could feel the spikes of energy and nausea that were indications of the beginning of presenting, and he wanted to be home.  


* * *

  
  
"Kurochin... Resigned?"  
"Lemme see that. Tetsu loves basketball, he wouldn't just-"  
"He did." Momoi gave a muffled sob. "He left us. One of the other managers gave it to me yesterday."  
"Kurokocchi?" Kise said, lost. "But why?"  
"There's a PS." Midorima pointed out.   
" _I will be attending Seirin High School next year_? _”_ Kise read out slowly. “That’s the suppressant and beta school, isn’t it, Midorimacchi?”   
“Tetsu is going on suppressants? But why?"

  
This sparked a debate amongst the regulars that lasted nearly ten minutes.

  
"Enough." Akashi spoke up, and all theories were silenced. Even Momoi's crying became silent.  
"We shall not speak of this matter, or indeed Tetsuya, more. He has left, he is not part of the team, he no longer wishes to play with us. Forget him. Now," His face arranged itself into a horrifying sadistic smile, "to practice."

  
The Generation of Miracles moved out silently, feeling the hole left by the phantom player already.

* * *

 

It came as a surprise to many pupils that Kuroko- known as “the other member of the basketball team that no-body knows”- was not in the omega classes, though most assumed that they just didn't see him.

  
He definitely did not appear in the alpha class- despite Akashi's order to forget _him_ , they all still looked around for him, _just in case_.

  
However, in the class of fifty that made up the entirety of Teikō's beta population, the boy in question sat, feeling the loss of his friends but refusing to apologise or take back his decision, cutting them out of his life completely.

  
Seirin had a decent basketball team- especially for a new school- and because it was full of betas and those on suppressants he wouldn't be made fun of for what he was. He could be happy there. He could show them how wrong they were, and get them to step off the pedestals before they fell. And best of all, he wouldn’t be pressured to get involved in this mating business unless he wanted to.

Yes, he could and _would_ be very happy at Seirin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "class"- alt. name for A/B/O. You have your sex/gender and your class.  
> "presenting"- a puberty for coming into your class.
> 
> In this universe Alphas and Omegas are common, Betas are rare. Betas can't mate, Omegas go into heat etc, Alphas have knots at the end of their penises etc.  
> Also the GoM are half in love with Kuroko in all universes.


End file.
